


Reencuentro

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: Gotham TV - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Jerome is Hungry!, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sentimientos confusos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: Mientras las autoridades luchan para mantener el orden y eliminar el foco de los disturbios en ciudad Gótica.Bruce Wayne debe lidiar con un visitante no  muy bienvenido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No hay fics casi de ellos dos en castellano y no me resistí en publicar esto, aún más después del último episodio 3x14.  
> Wow. Fue épico.  
> ¡Regresó Jerome! ¡Yay!
> 
> PD: No tengo Beta Reader así que perdón por errores que hayan.

Las luces en ciudad Gótica se apagaron.

 

Las tinieblas invadieron las calles, permitiendo que gente desquiciada realicen sus fechorías.

 

Las autoridades decretaron alerta roja. Usaban todos los recursos para evitar que más personas inocentes se expongan al peligro.

 

 

 

 

 

Entre tanto, junto con Alfred, Bruce se disponía buscar velas consciente del peligro que corrían al estar a oscuras.Las alarmas y cámaras de seguridad fuera de funcionamiento 

 

 

Por lo que oyeron , hubo una explosión en la estación de energía que alimentaba gran parte de la ciudad, no habían visto la transmisión televisiva y el mensaje de cierto lunático de cabello rojizo.

 

Antes de que el Mayordomo vaya a verificar el estado de un generador que poseían, el señor pareció notar algo extraño y el silencio fue roto por el timbre de un teléfono.

 

¿Cómo?

 

-¿Alfred ?- Preguntó el joven amo. Su tutor le indicó que guardara silencio. De improvisto, un intruso refugiado en las sombras de la sala ,lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que el hombre cayera en el suelo.

 

Bruce asustado corrió a ayudar a Alfred , arrodillándose a su lado y mientras ,se vieron rodeados de un grupo de personas con extrañas vestimentas y armadas.

No muy tarde , vio a uno en particular que ingresaba y realizaba gesticulaciones y una maquiavélica risa acompañaba su entrada.

 

-Vaya. vaya, ¡Qué grande estás! - Dijo el ,aparentemente ,cabecilla de ese grupo con amplia sonrisa. Cuando se acercó a él pudo ,apreciar mejor sus facciones, tenía la cara... grapada.

Jerome.

Jerome Valeska . El sujeto que había sumido la ciudad con muerte y locura junto con los otros fugados de Arkham. El mismo que lo tuvo de rehén en la fiesta de caridad, con un cuchillo filoso presionado en su cuello.  
Murió asesinado en manos de Theo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Como si las cosas no pudieron haberse puesto peor. 

Miró a Alfred y centró su atención a él : -¿Estás bien?  
El hombre mayor asintió:

  
-Estaré bien, amo Bruce. Estaré bien.

  
El pelirrojo habló mientras observaba el lugar, había prendido la chimenea, iluminando apenas el ambiente  
-Lindo lugar, ¿Alquilas?

  
-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó cortante el joven , tratando de no demostrar el terror que invadía su ser.

  
El pelirrojo lo miró - Actitud.  
Ah... Adolescentes ¿Cierto? Oh, recuerdo esos días. Tantas excitantes nuevas emociones fluyen en ti, queriendo matar a todos a quienes ves...

 

El ex maniax se dio cuenta de que Bruce miraba fijamente una y otra vez una escultura que uno de sus seguidores agarró , una figura de un Búho transparente , luego de jugar un poco con ellos, se encargó de romperlo, para furia de Alfred. A pesar de los intentos del muchacho más joven de que se olvide de aquel objeto.

De nuevo, cuestionándolo la razón de su presencia , irguiéndose , Bruce quedó paralizado.

 

Por la frialdad con la que llegó la respuesta; Estaba ahí para matarlo , ni más ni menos.

La única razón ; Era lo último que recordaba querer hacer y una "voz" le impulsaba. Algo que rondaba en su mente constantemente desde su resurrección.

 

-La idea de rajar esa linda y rosada garganta tuya- Musitó Jerome sosteniendo una navaja amenazante hacia el chico, quien intentaba no retroceder- Eso despejaría las dudas, ¿Qué opinas?

 

Ante la reacción de su mayordomo, Bruce respondió controlando sus nervios.  
-Recuerdo esa noche. Cuando tomaste la beneficencia. Fuiste todo un showman.

 

-Gracias , un cumplido siempre es bien recibido- Contestó mientras se acercaba más, peligrosamente a Bruce.  
El joven logró evitar por el momento que le hundiera ese cuchillo con una pequeña conversación sin sentido, apelando a la aparentemente innata curiosidad del pelirrojo. "Ja, decepcionante morir en manos de un loco en mi propia casa" pensó el adolescente.

 

Jerome no era un tonto y le dijo que sus intentos de ganar más tiempo eran inútiles , mientras paseaba el filo del arma blanca por su pecho, Bruce se estremeció y trató de controlar su respiración.  
Carraspeó, pensando qué pasos seguir para evitar que dañaran a Alfred y claro, su propia integridad .Se le ocurrió ,entonces , algo.

 

-Como he mencionado, has regresado de la muerte. Y todo este embrollo sólo para matar a alguien que apenas conoces en su casa, es un poco cliché. Has dicho que tratas de unir las piezas en tu mente ,yo puedo ayudarte. -

 

  
Jerome puso una mano en su pecho de forma dramática:  
-Cliché, ¡dices! Eres un jovencito muy atrevido- Exclamó el bromista , agarrándolo por la nuca, acercando sus rostros de nuevo.

Bruce podía ver su pálida piel y sus enormes ojos verdes. Los labios rojos del otro y la cara grapada, en un intento de ponerlo en su lugar, seguro dolía como el infierno. Parecía salido de una novela de Mary Shelley. Vio por la tv una transmisión de sus seguidores, el principal de ellos con una máscara mal puesta en su cara... así que llegaron hasta el punto de despellejarle el rostro.

 

Su voz había cambiado y una cicatriz surcaba el costado de su cuello. Parecía más perturbado que antes, si se podía. En lo profundo , en lo recóndito de su ser, sentía pena por Jerome.

 

-¿Ayudarme dices? ¿Cómo ,pequeño conquistador? - Inquirió el hombre de cabello rojo. Genuinamente intrigado .

-Bueno... Probablemente, regresar de la muerte... deba dar sed y hambre. Además, estás muy pálido. - Musitó Bruce , forzando una sonrisa - Tengo comida y bebida para ofrecerte , es un buen comienzo, ¿No? Supongo que te ayudará a pensar mejor y podremos reconstruir los hechos.

 

-Dices, ¿Que quieres conocerme , Brucie?

 

El susodicho asintió.

-No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de conocer a una persona que ha regresado de la muerte y tenga tu actitud.

  
Alfred miraba incrédulo la escena. Los otros seguían manoseando y destrozando todo lo que encontraban en su camino. Jerome , puso una mano en su barbilla como pensando.

-Ahora que lo mencionas... Sí , supongo que tengo hambre. Uf, de hecho, muero de hambre. -Acentuando la penúltima palabra-Llévame , niño, a la cocina . Deben tener verdaderos manjares.-

 

Bien, había aceptado. Pero se preguntaba el adolescente si no era una de sus tretas, era más que evidente que ese hombre disfrutaba alargar la agonía de sus víctimas. Crear falsas esperanzas y aplastarlas luego sin piedad.

Ya no había forma de retractarse.

Jerome rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Bruce , haciendo que lo guíe al lugar.

-Vigilen al Mayordomo, sean amables con él pero si pretende hacerse el chistocito, mandenlo al otro mundo...- Dio la orden el ex maniax sonriendo ampliamente, alzando su otra  mano con el cuchillo en el aire.

 

 

 

 

Jugando en la gran mesa con el objeto punzante ,observaba divertido a Bruce preparando su comida, visiblemente nervioso. Jerome empezó a canturrear una canción y el adolescente sentía como lanzas la mirada del otro en su espalda.

 

Cuando este acabó de realizar la actividad, acercó una copa con soda y un platillo con el alimento.-Aquí tienes.

 

\- Un sándwich , ¿ en serio?- De forma infantil puso los ojos en blanco.

Bruce se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento cerca del otro.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, los nervios en Bruce eran insoportables , necesitaba respuestas sobre ¿cómo había regresado a la vida? Pero debía mantener la compostura.

  
Jerome tranquilo, concluyó en tiempo récord su comida, suspirando satisfecho,dirigió una mirada risueña al más joven, tocando su panza de manera exagerada. -Oye, haces buenos emparedados. Pensé que los niños ricos no pueden hacer ni eso.

-Sé cocinar, Alfred me enseñó -Respondió Bruce. Pasando por alto el comentario despectivo-

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué otras cosas más te enseñó el señor estirado?

-A defenderme de bastardos - No pudo contenerse. Ganó una carcajada del maniático.

Bruce apretó los labios.

  
-Hey. ¡Es una broma! - Dijo Jerome riendo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro -Bueno, ¿tienes información sobre mí o quieres preguntar?

-He leído sobre ti, de tu vida antes de... de nuestro encuentro y Galavan.

 

Ante la mención de ese nombre, el ceño del pelirrojo se frunció. - Ese maldito hijo de perra. Me han quitado la oportunidad de matarlo con mis propias manos , perro sarnoso del averno.

Bruce respondió: - Ambos tenemos algo en común, en este caso nuestro odio a Galavan... Él intentó matarme y regresó luego de supuestamente morir para llevarlo a cabo. Lo peor es que quería castigarme por algo que hicieron mis ancestros.

  
-Mmm como yo, Brucie- Replicó el pelirrojo con una mueca extraña. De nuevo expuso el filo plateado del cuchillo y lo puso en la mejilla derecha del muchacho, Bruce se quedó tenso de pies a cabeza.

 

-_Tienes algo que nos atrae ¿Qué será? ¿Tu imagen de pobre huérfano desprotegido intentando hacerse el duro? ¿Qué dices?

-Esperaba que me respondas...

-Bueno, ya sabes, cada cierto tiempo necesito matar y como hace un año que estuve fuera de juego, eres un buen comienzo.Definitivamente no me agrada dejar cabos sueltos.-Afirmó casual, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Bruce no supo que responder pero luego de un instante habló.

 -¿No recuerdas casi nada antes de haber sido recluido en Arkham por primera vez?

Jerome asintió , acomodándose en la silla.  
-Aclara mis dudas.

-Según lo que leí -Suspiró antes de seguir- Tu vivías en el circo de Haley y, y mataste a tu mamá. Fuiste arrestado -Evitó pronunciar el nombre de Jim Gordon- Enviado a Arkham. Durante un ataque al lugar, te fugaste y fuiste reclutado por Galavan para sacudir los cimientos de Gotham. Fuiste traicionado por él.

 

-Vaya, que has hecho tu investigación, pequeño detective. -Acotó con admiración.

-Tienes razón, ambos tenemos mucho en común.- Continuó el joven criminal.

  
-Excepto que tú has matado a tus padres. - Replicó Bruce.

  
-Ja, diferentes circunstancias; Mismo resultado. Ah, ya me aburre este tema. ¡Vamos! Es como una cita, si voy a hacer especial la muerte de un miembro de la élite de Gotham, sería mejor conocernos más. A ver, ¿Tienes novia? -

-¿Q-qué? No...  
-¿Qué has dicho? No te escucho. -

Jerome sonrió lascivo.  
-Que no.

-Ya veo , y sí , apenas tienes doce años...

-Tengo quince - Musitó un poco a la defensiva.  
Jerome se puso de pie de improviso. Se apoyó en la mesada de la cocina, con los codos. En una postura relajada.  
\- ¿Y qué diferencia hay?  
Bruce farfulló por lo bajo una maldición. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Alfred , esperaba que no le lastimen. No había oído disparos , era algo bueno. Por lo menos.  
-¿Qué hay de ti, Jerome? ¿ tienes pareja? O tuviste...

-Nop, nunca tuve y nadie me ha gustado. - Afirmó cantarín.  
"Claro, un psicópata no puede sentir nada por nadie" pensó el chico de cabello oscuro,resentido ..

Bruce siguió. En realidad , empezar a estar realmente curioso - ¿Eso significa que nunca has besado a nadie?

Jerome ladeó la cabeza pero respondió enseguida.No podía clasificarse como "beso" lo sucedido con la Essen,suponía.

\- No. - Con paso gatuno se acercó al más joven.

 

Jerome nunca había recibido un gesto de cariño , no recordaba nada de la puta que se hacía llamar su madre ni de nadie más.

Y realmente nunca había sentido la necesidad de buscar ese tipo de cosas, estaba más ocupado en esparcir el caos en la ciudad.. Pero cuando de de repente se ponía a pensar en aquello vagamente, se preguntaba ¿Cómo era?  
-¿Y tú?

-Sí .-respondió pero contuvo la respiración cuando el rostro del pelirrojo se encontraba a centímetros del suyo

 

-¿Con quién?  
-Con una chica.

-Bueno. Sí. Obvio .Nombre. Dime el nombre ¡Nombre!- Insistió

-Silver St Cloud.

 

Jerome elevó ambas cejas -

¿Y esa quién es? Ya bueno, no importa. ¿Qué se siente?

Podía percibir la genuina curiosidad normalmente visto en niños de cinco años. Algo fuera de lugar en alguien como Jerome. Pero eso lo hacía sentir optimista. Aunque de todos modos con el ex maniax. Nunca se sabe. Por un segundo te sonríe y al otro te liquida. Sin pestañear siquiera.

  
-Es, es difícil de explicar.  
\- Intenta

De nuevo, Bruce suspiró frustrado -Se siente suave y, y tibio - no pudo evitar sonrojarse al describir- Pero fue breve. Se sintió bien.

-Meh, qué aburrido.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

Obligado a contar algo tan personal a otro , sólo para humilarlo.

\- Bueno, me pediste que te lo describiera.  
Jerome se cruzó de brazos -Eres muy aburrido haciendo eso, Bruce.Cero emoción. -Bostezó ligeramente- Bueno, ¡Ya es tiempo de irnos! -

Se acercó de nuevo al chico para llevarlo a donde desde el principio pretendía, mas Bruce se paró enseguida tratando de retrasar la partida - ¡Te propongo experimentar! - "¡Qué estás haciendo Bruce!" escuchó una vocecita en su mente, disparando las alarmas.  
-¿Ex... perimentar? - Preguntó fingiendo inocencia el pelirrojo , clavando su mirada de esmeralda en los ojos negros del más joven.  
Este asintió ávidamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - El loco muchacho entrecerró sus ojos, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos en una sonrisa amplia - Vamos, explícame tu propuesta.

 

-Saber qué se siente besar a alguien.  
Bruce sonrió ligeramente , totalmente falto de realismo.  
-No sabía que eras gay, pero qué puedo esperar, ¡Nadie se resiste a mi carisma!  
\- No soy gay , me gustan las chicas pero puedo concederte esto si, si quieres -Bruce miró hacia el suelo, esquivo al travieso pelirrojo. Bien, no sabía a donde les llevaría su plan, pero sentía que le daría un poco más de tiempo. Sólo un poco. Y no tuvo mejor idea que eso, no se le ocurría más. Su mente juvenil no daba para más." Este tipo vino para asesinarte y lo quieres besar, mereces una medalla ,Bruce"

 

De nuevo la voz sarcástica sonó en su mente, el jovencito sacudió su cabeza, tratando ignorarla.  
De un saltito, Jerome llegó hasta la altura de Wayne , sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
\- ¡Acepto! A ver, sorpréndeme pero apúrate que nuestro tiempo es limitado -Se agachó ligeramente y cerró sus ojos. Sus manos estaban en la espalda sosteniendo la navaja.

 

Apenas había una vela en esa estancia , y la pálida luz de la luna ayudaba a iluminar. Vio la blanca cutis , a pesar de esas heridas en su cara , no era desagradable , se veía terso.

 

Sus labios eran rojos como una cereza, formando una delicada sonrisa.  
Un tembloroso suspiro exhaló por sus fosas nasales, su corazón se aceleró y sentía cosquillas en su estómago. Intentar escapar sería totalmente inútil así que debía cumplir. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por el cabello rojo de Jerome, vio sus pestañas largas del mismo tono y el corte que rodeaba sus ojos, sin preámbulo cerró los propios. Una total locura.  
Posó sus labios en los del otro joven y oh... eran tan... suaves.

Surgió una sensación enfermiza de culpa pero no podía evitar también percibir lo agradable de su textura.

Jerome se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que Bruce lo acarició y procedió a besarle, no pensaba que realmente lo haría.  
Y fue sincero. Jamás había besado a nadie y ese bonito muchacho, a quien no odiaba realmente , le estaba dando lo que nadie.

 

Gratamente sorprendido luego de unos segundos , Jerome se relajó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sin soltar el arma blanca.  
Bruce ladeó levemente su cabeza y en ese instante , sintió que el jovencito temblaba levemente y separó sus propios labios procediendo a lamer la suya , el húmedo y cálido apéndice tímidamente se abría paso en su propia boca cuando Jerome la abrió  
"Hey, realmente no es tan aburrido como pensaba"

 

Entusiasmado, el pelirrojo profundizó el beso.  
Bruce gimió suavemente , sorprendido.  
Algo llamativo para el ex maniax eran las reacciones del adolescente, ya que también pareció relajarse y se volvió más osado.

 

Jerome correspondía no como un novato en sí, sus movimientos eran erráticos pero seguros. Y lo sonidos que hacía eran suaves, como suspiros largos, llenos de éxtasis. Inhalando en suave aroma del jovencito Para Bruce era totalmente nuevo y extraño. Su enemigo lo sostenía con fuerza, como temiendo que pudiera alejarse.

 

Acariciaba la lengua ajena con la suya en una suave danza , Jerome entonces se dispuso a chupar el labio inferior del más joven para luego volver a poseer su boca en un necesitado arrebato de adrenalina.

 

Bruce puso sus manos en los hombros del otro, buscando sostén, ya que sentía que sus pies ya no le permitirían pararse.

 

Rememoró sin poder evitarlo, los besos con St Cloud y Selina , ninguna de esas ocasiones se acercaban a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante , una mezcla de miedo, excitación (algo que poco a poco iba descubriendo y normal en todo adolescente ) y lujuria que en su corta existencia jamás había conocido.

 Oía los sonidos húmedos, muy estimulantes ante cada roce.

Jerome pasó de poseer sus labios a besar su mentón y Bruce no pudo evitar si no emitir suaves quejidos de los que se avergonzaba, su cara estaba totalmente ruborizada.

Los largos y blancos dedos del mayor se enterraron en las suaves hebras negras como ala de cuervo de Bruce. Este, pasó un mano sobre el pecho , bajando de a poco y de repente oyeron disparos.

 

Esto hizo que se separaran de improvisto. Hubo una pequeña balacera y todo acabó en un silencio.  
-¡Jim Gordon ! ¡GCPD! - Oyeron una fuerte voz antes de todo el alboroto.

 

Jerome miró a Bruce con intensidad , cosa que lo intimidó ,aún tenía su mano en el cabello del chico , él sentía la dureza del mango del objeto contundente sobre su cuero cabelludo. Era como una extensión de Valeska. ¡No lo soltaba por nada! De repente, sostuvo el mentón ajeno con su otra mano. El rostro de Bruce , se convirtió en una mueca de dolor y la de Jerome seria, pero había un brillo extraño en su mirada. Las uñas de Jerome se enterraban en su piel. Sintiendo el pánico crecer, entonces el adolescente también procedió a tocarle, pero las yemas de sus dedos gentilmente palparon los labios húmedos y sonrosados del homicida. Haciendo que este le soltara al instante.. En ese intervalo llegaron Alfred y Jim , los dos armados,

 

El pelirrojo , sostuvo al adolescente colocándolo con la espalda contra su pecho. Y el frío filo de nuevo en su cuello, pero no presionando tanto contra su delicada piel.

 

-¡Detective Gordon! ¡Qué placer tenerlo aquí! ¿En qué puedo servirle?

 

Bruce cerró fuertemente sus ojos,la voz del joven que de nuevo lo tenía de rehén , sonaba fuerte en su oído.

 

-Jerome... - susurró.

 

-Shh, calla, no pretendo matarte...- respondió en voz baja enseguida el susodicho. Le sobresaltó esas palabras al joven Bruce y trató con todas sus fuerzas no hiperventilar.

-Deja ir al chico, Jerome. No hay escapatoria. Ríndete. - Ordenó con voz firme el agente de pelo rubio , visiblemente ofuscado.

Alfred a su vez, apuntaba aún su arma , pero no tenía forma de disparar sin lastimar a su pupilo.

 

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un Deja vú - El ex maniax ,soltó una sombría carcajada que hizo estremecer a Bruce.  
Detrás de ambos, había una puerta que daba al enorme jardín.  
-¿Qué tal si salimos juntos, Brucie? ¿Un paseo para apreciar la belleza de la pálida luz de la luna?

Se movieron y usando al chico aterrorizado aún como escudo humano, maniobró para abrir la puerta sin necesidad de perder de vista a los otros dos.

-Si nos persiguen , juro que le abriré la garganta al príncipe aquí , antes de que puedan matarme. ¿Capisci? - Amenazó apretando ligeramente la punta del cuchillo en la yugular de su cautivo sin dejar de sonreír.

 

\- Así que, sean buenos chicos y lancen todas sus armas hacia mí. Ah, así.  
Jim y Alfred no tuvieron más opción que obedecer , la mirada de absoluto terror de Bruce les decía todo. Ambos se agacharon cautos y lanzaron sus pistolas hacia la dirección del lunático. El hombre de cabello rojo ,despacio y sin liberar a Wayne ni un ápice , se hizo de ellas.

En un parpadeo, Jerome aferrado a Bruce ,salió corriendo hacia el exterior. A medio camino, lo tomó de la mano y ambos llegaron a un extremo del enorme espacio verde.

En el lugar había una especie de laberinto y se encontraban en la entrada, trataron de recuperar el aliento. A lo lejos se oían las sirenas y fuertes sonidos , provenientes de los disturbios. El cielo sobre la ciudad estaba encapotado y las nubes se veían con un ligero tono rosa, relámpagos de repente las rasgaba. Finalmente el mayor sólto una risotada  
\- Bueno, Brucie. Arruinaron nuestro encuentro.  
Bruce lo miró mientras se frotaba el cuello ¿qué le haría?  
Jerome le sonrió y pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla.  
\- Por ahora tenemos una tregua. - Levantó la vista y notó dos figuras saliendo de la estancia. Y pronto agregó.  
\- Nos veremos muy pronto, Bruce.  
Acomodó los dos revólveres en su cintura  
El adolescente se quedó sin habla y la sonrisa del Pelirrojo desapareció veloz entre las sombras.

-¡Bruce!  
Oyó la voz de Alfred pronto , desesperado. -¡Alfred! - Gritó el jovencito ,saliendo del trance ,llegando al encuentro de su tutor ,se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte.

Jim llegó sin perder tiempo, conmovido por la escena que presenciaba pero debía proceder, interrumpiéndolos.  
\- Debemos ingresar en enseguida a la casa, no es seguro aquí. Llamaré por apoyo para un rastrillaje. - Musitó ,pues no tenía medios para empezar una persecución .

 

 

Se encontraban en el Departamento de policía de Gótica.

 

Bruce había sido interrogado, luego de dejarlo salir de shock , accedió a colaborar con las autoridades.  
Obviamente omitió el "contacto" que tuvo con el pelirrojo en la cocina y aún le desconcertaba el hecho que le haya dicho unas palabras reconfortantes , dentro de todo, mientras lo tenía de rehén antes de escapar.

 

El lugar era un alboroto generalizado, los calabozos del lugar estaban abarrotados de seguidores de Jerome.

Al pasar frente a ellos, cuando llegaron, les gritaron cosas obscenas que deseaba olvidar. Así que estaba en una de las oficinas del lugar

Gótica estaba sumido en caos y aún a oscuras. Jim había salido a afrontar el problema junto con sus colegas , su Mansión estaba siendo objeto de estudios de criminalística , levantamiento de cadáveres, pues dos habían sido abatidos. Aún no era apropiado regresar.

 

-Bruce, ¿Está todo bien? - Inquirió el mayordomo, sosteniendo un vasito con café, sabía que era redundante la pregunta,pero su joven amo estaba más pensativo y silencioso, había algo más , lo conocía demasiado bien.  
-Sí, no te preocupes, Alfred . Ocurrió todo tan rápido, eso es todo. Temía que te hicieran daño- Y era verdad , la peor de sus pesadillas era perder a prácticamente la única persona que le quedaba en la vida. El hecho de tenerlo sano y a su lado. Era un alivio inconmensurable.

-No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí, hijo - El hombre se sentó a su lado y masajeó ligeramente la espalda de Bruce. Este le dio una pequeña sonrisa .

De nuevo su vida estaba en claro peligro, con La corte de los Búhos, el asunto de su doble, los experimentos de Hugo Strange. Y ahora Jerome.  
Algo había cambiado en él ( y no se referiría precisamente a lo de su rostro)  
Varios sentimientos encontrados bullían en él y muy en el fondo esperaba verlo de nuevo, aunque vaya contra sus éticas . Tenía miedo pero curiosidad también.  
Aclarar sus dudas.  
De alguna manera el sádico pelirrojo prometió que así sería.  
Incluso revivió para sin perder tiempo , saldar cuentas y andar en libertinaje. Volvió de la muerte... ¿cómo era posible?

 

Ah, sí.

Esto era ciudad Gótica después de todo. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
